1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle device and, for example, to one which is preferably used to individually provide different pieces of music through a plurality of speakers provided for respective seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-vehicle devices in the past include a four-channel one in which a speaker is provided for each of a driving seat, passenger seat, rear right seat, and rear left seat. The device is configured to individually output, from the four speakers, four pieces of music played by an audio unit located near the driving seat (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-111199).